Heaven was needing a hero, but earth was needing one too
by TheDarkSide007
Summary: Sequel to "Heaven was needing a hero" Will George finally discover his true feelings? Will Hermione's love remain unrequited? And what will happen if Heaven calls out for another hero? Read and find out.


Dear reader,

As I've been asked if there is a sequel to my story "Heaven was needing a hero", I finally decided to write one. Will George finally discover his true feelings? Will Hermione's love remain unrequited? And what will happen if Heaven calls out for another hero? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is property of Mrs. J.K. Rowling, but I own the following plot. Similarities to already existing fanfiction is pure coincidence.

* * *

 **Heaven was needing a hero, but earth was needing one too**

His head ached as he woke up lying on the worn-out couch of his flat. George didn't remember how he got home last night and the stale taste in his mouth reminded him of the reason for the gap in his memory. He'd drunk too much. Again. As he sat up slowly he tried to point out what happened last night. The last image in his mind was a familiar brunette asking him to leave the pub. Why did she come again? She'd no duty to fulfill. And she better stayed away from someone that broken.

George had never been the same since Fred's death. During the day he was barely able to run the shop, as his brother's presence still hung everywhere around. Sometimes it felt like he was just around the corner searching for something in the store. At first he wouldn't even set foot into Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, but he couldn't let Fred's dream go bankrupt. However the nights were a different matter.

The day went by with a lot of paperwork and a few customers. Although he earned enough money to keep the shop alive, it could be better. Unfortunately George hadn't been able to invent some new products. How could he do it alone? Therefore a lot of regulars didn't drop in any longer. But he didn't mind – they were only a reminder of the past.

And then the moment he feared the most arrived: time to go home. The flat was too empty, too dark, too silent without Fred. Still, he couldn't move out. It would mean losing another part of him. As the shadows grew longer, the black hole inside him went bigger as well until only emptiness remained. George felt his innards tighten every second. His lungs couldn't breathe any longer. His heart ached as painful memories filled his mind. He couldn't stay a minute longer.

He grabbed his key and fled the place. George ran as long as he could. When he finally stopped he found himself somewhere in Muggle London. Panting heavily he leaned against a grey wall. The people walking by stared at him curiously. To not draw any more attention than he already did, he stepped into the first bar he saw. He searched for its darkest emptiest corner and ordered something to drink. As always.

The hours passed. People came and left while George sat with himself, drowning his sorrows, waiting for something. Yet, he wasn't sure what for. Maybe he was waiting for her to stop him. But he hoped at least someone would make him go. He no longer had the strength to leave.

He couldn't remember when she'd first discovered him in one of those shady dives in Muggle London. And he still didn't know why she popped up out of nowhere every time he suffered the most. But he was thankful. She was his heroine, his anchor, his fairy godmother. Would she come for him once more?

"Hey, George", an angry voice greeted him. He didn't know when she'd appeared in front of him. "Hey 'Mione", he said without raising his eyes from the wooden table. The woman snorted with rage. "It's not 'Mione. Look at you! Your completely slaughtered!" As he looked up he saw Ginny standing before him. Her face was angry and full of disgust. "Can't believe you're letting yourself go like this. We're going! Now!"

George laid his head on the table. "Why should we?" His eyes gazed into space. What mattered anyway if she wouldn't come for him? At least she left him too.

Ginny grabbed his arm hand pulled him out of his seat. "George! Come on! It's about Hermione!" He freed his arm and stared at her suspiciously. "What is it?" It wasn't until she spoke that he noticed the sorrow in her eyes. "She'd been sent to St. Mungos."

No! He stormed out of the pub instantly ignoring the angry innkeeper calling for him to pay the bill. Ginny on his heels he found a dark corner to apparate them both to the hospital entrance.

As they rushed down the floors Ginny explained to him what had happened. Unfortunately his mind was too confused to comprehend. "Dark object... Tried to save Harry and Ron... some unknown curse released... hours ago..." What did she do?

Ginny stopped in front of an unexceptional white door. "Here we are. I'll wait outside." Her expression held great pain and sorrow. "The others will be here soon." George nodded and opened the door silently.

The sight of Hermione made him sober up instantly. She looked as pale as the sheets covering her lifeless body. Harry and Ron stood by her side holding her limp hands. "Did she...", he couldn't bear to say die. The two shook their heads in union. "Not yet. But she will. They can't find anything", Harry murmured desperately. "No one knows how to help her."

George suddenly felt like he was about to choke. She would leave. Just like Fred. The air around him became thinner every second. She would die. He fled the room and ran to a nearby bathroom. She would pass away. Tears streamed down his cheeks while his body was about to break. She would vanish and never come back. He threw up heavily. No!

He didn't know how much time passed until he found the strength to return, but when he arrived at her door his whole family and the remaining members of the Order gathered around her room. The grief was almost touchable. "Georgy!", his mother threw herself at him and cried awfully. She led him to one of the plastic chairs and sat down beside him. Her hands grabbed his tight. And then they waited for the inevitable.

After what felt like endless hours the door opened and Harry stepped out. "She finally woke up", his voice shook full of emotions and tears glistened in his eyes. George released the breath he didn't notice he was holding. He felt somehow relieved. She awoke! That meant she recovered. She wouldn't die! "She's asking for you, George." Ron had left the room too and gestured him to enter. A surprised muttering started around him, but he ignored them and stepped in closing the door.

Although she was as pale as before her eyes lit up as she saw him. "You came." Her voice was soft, nearly unhearable. He nodded but couldn't find his voice to answer. "Didn't expect to see you again." She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "Come!" Uncertain he stepped closer and sat down at the bed edge.

She grabbed his hand and looked deep into his eyes. "Seems like Heaven calls out for another soul." George felt tears burning behind his eyelids but he didn't allow them to break free. "I'm thankful you're here. I cannot leave until you know." She coughed heavily. "George, I love you. And I will love you forever."

He couldn't answer. And he could no longer hold back his tears. "Mione", he mumbled while pressing his face into her palm. George was unable to pin down his feelings but the urge to hold her made his heart clench. "Mione." He pulled her into his arms and buried his head in her wild curls. Beneath the hospital scent she smelled like summer and hope. "Mione", he sobbed.

"Hush, I know." She stroke his back and kissed his hair. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." Hermione shivered heavily. "You're freezing", George mentioned. A sad smile was the only answer.

"Would you grant me one last wish?", her voice shook nervously. "Please, George. Kiss me as though you love me too." He could barely understand her last words because of the sudden rush of blood within his ears. Could he deny her last wish? Did he even want to?

Their eyes met and the love in her brown ones left him breathless. He cupped her face in his palms and brushed her lips gentle. She sighed longingly and leaned deeper in his touch. He kissed her passionate, exploring and tasting her. As a soft moan escaped her, a sudden rush of lost memories shot through his mind. They had done this before. He broke the kiss staring at her in disbelieve. How could he have forgotten?

"You remember", she stated without blame. "Mione, I'm sorry..." She stopped him, shivering stronger than before. "Don't. I'll remember this one as our first, our last, our best and our worst." An unexpected wave of pain made her cling onto him. She was about to leave.

George felt helpless, frantic. All he could do was hold her in his arms. And he did. Telling her sweet soothing things while the pain increased. Kissing her forehead. Stroking her sweaty hair. Crying till her body went cold and his eyes ran dry. Clinging to her limp body until someone forced him to let go.

He would find a way to follow her. If the Fates needed her that much, they would have to find a place for him too.


End file.
